Carl
Carl is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost manga series. He is a military-recognised slave trader who is first seen when Teito Klein and Frau flee the Barsburg Church whilst being pursued by soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces who are seeking the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail. He was the former owner of Capella, until Frau and Teito took him, and has since pursued them around the Districts in an effort to kidnap Teito so he can sell him as payment for his cart, which Teito and Frau destroyed. Etymology Carl's name originates from the Old German name Charles, which ironically means "free man". This could elude to his status as a slave trader. Appearance Physical appearance Carl is a man of average height, estimated to stand at five foot six, with a rather wiry frame. He appears somewhere in his thirties. He has pale skin, with a prominent, pointy nose, with a ring through his left nostril, and a large mouth. His eyes are light-coloured, and quite large, and his eye-brows are small and thick. He is almost completely bald, save for a large, light-coloured, mohawk-style tuft of hair at the centre of his scalp- suggesting he shaves his head. Both his ears are pierced twice, but with different earrings on each: his left lobe is pierced with two studs, and his right with a stud and a hoop. Clothing Carl is first seen in an ankle-length, light-coloured trench coat with circular buttons, partly opened- showing his chest and a necklace made of animal teeth. The collar, sleeve-cuffs and bottom of the coat are lined with black fur. He wears two criss-crossing belts. Personality He first appears to be very cruel, as in his first appearance he whipped 5-year old Capella whilst calling him "slave trash". He appeared to be very arrogant, referring to himself as 'Carl-sama', and flamboyant, with loud speech and dramatic movements. Appearances Manga synopsis Teito's escape from the Church Carl is first seen as Teito Klein and Frau flee the Barsburg Church whilst being pursued by soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces who are seeking the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail. He is shown one of the back-alleys in District 7, where he abuses Capella by whipping him. This infuriates Teito, and he (Teito) attacks Carl and steals Capella, destroying Carl's cart in the process. Carl then swears vengeance on Teito and Frau. Confronting Teito and Frau Carl continues to watch them from one of the buildings, and has one of his men fire an anti-armour vehicle weapon at them. Teito senses the approaching blast and uses his Zaiphon to shield them. Carl then appears from the smoke, commanding a unit of slaver-traders and trolls, and dramatically introduces himself to them. Carl addresses Frau, whilst standing on a box so he is able to look him in the eye, and demands he repay him for the destruction of his cart. One of his men notices Teito's green eyes (rare, so slaves that possess them are expensive), and Carl says he will ignore the debt Frau owes him if Teito agrees to become a sklave he can sell. His men see Teito's tattoo and recognise him as a battle sklave, and Teito and Frau then proceed to beat his men into submission. Carl relents and extends an offer of friendship: agreeing to give Capella to Teito and Frau, and offering to give them a ride past the guards to District 6: since Carl is a military-recognised slave trader he doesn't need identification papers to cross Districts. However, Carl, having earlier informed the Barsburg Armed Forces of Frau's whereabouts, secretly intended to stick to his original plan of handing Frau over to the authorities and selling Teito so he could make a lot of money. Teito and Frau thwarted his plan and managed to escape, but met with Carl again in the Hawkzile race, where they took the team names that Carl and his brother, Parl, originally intended to use for themselves. Both Carl and Parl have not been seen again since, and their status and whereabouts are unknown. Quotes *'You can always expect to find Carl-sama when money is involved!' Reference Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown status